carta a los momentos
by anna202love
Summary: esta es una carta que escribe hermione a draco por los momentos que compartieron, es una carta de despedida, es una carta de nostalgia. volvi, despues de casi un año! sepan disculpar! ojala les guste


hola!!

perdon por desaparcer por casi un año

je

pero he vuelto

ojala que mi musa no siga de vacaciones y les guste esto.

es una carta que le escribe hermione a draco. siempre habia rondado en mi cabeza esto del amor por culpa, del escape y de la soledad para pensar, todo eso dervio en esto, ojala que les guste.

besos

anna

* * *

Como decírtelo, como confesarte lo que siento

Como decírtelo, como confesarte lo que siento.

Déjame explicarte… Aun no me odies

Estaba mal y me hiciste ver una luz en toda esa oscuridad, me ayudaste, me hiciste sentir importante, me quisiste sin pretextos ni condiciones. Me amaste, me dedicaste tiempo. Me cuidaste noches enteras, en las que el pasado no quería abandonarme.

Escape, porque creía amarte, pero no lo sabia, no sabía si te amaba…

Tal vez no lo entiendas, y no te culpo, de hecho la única culpable aquí soy yo. Yo que me aproveche de tu sentimientos para no sentirme sola. Pero debes entenderme, por lo menos haz el intento. Harry y Ronald habían muerto en la última batalla. Tú ya estabas de nuestro lado; ya habías confesado todo a la Orden; habías actuado magníficamente frente a Voldemort, pero no pudiste contenerte y cuando mataron a Lupin comenzaste a pelear en contra del Señor de las Tinieblas, y no imaginaste, de hecho nadie imagino, que a Voldemort lo hiriera tu traición. Nadie pensó que mataría a Harry y a Ronald solo para verte sufrir. Draco, sentías culpa, a pesar de que todos sabíamos que no fueron tus manos las asesinas. Pero tú te sentías miserable.

Y fue en ese momento cuando te fijaste en mi, quisiste cubrir tu culpa amándome, me hiciste sentir especial, me ayudaste, me diste todo un mundo nuevo. Ambos nos aprovechamos del otro. Ambos tratamos de escaparle al pasado amándonos. Pero Draco, un día todo dio un giro inesperado entre nosotros dos. Un día tu culpa desapareció, pero me seguías amando. Seguías estando ahí para mí. Y yo no podía con eso. Como seguir aprovechándome de ti. Antes ambos nos necesitábamos, nos usábamos, pero luego tu amor fue real. Y tuve miedo. Necesite huir de ti y de tu amor… pero sobre todo de mi culpa. No quería lastimarte.

Huí, fui a Paris, el lugar de los nostálgicos. El lugar donde la culpa pasea con uno. Fui a refugiarme, pero como decía Lennon, un cantante muggle, el karma te atrapara, y así fue... jamás pude escapar de mi culpa, de nuestros momentos. Jamás pude escapar de ti.

Decidí volver, pensando en que te amaba. Había pasado un año y medio. Estaba llegando a tu departamento, necesitaba verte, necesitaba que me perdonaras, que me entendieras, pero antes de llegar te vi, de la mano de una pelirroja que años atrás había sido mi gran amiga. Te vi con Ginny cantándole a la noche, sonriendo más de la cuenta, y entonces lo supe.

Supe que te ame, te ame porque hiciste de mi una persona fuerte, una persona que era capaz de enfrentarse a la vida sin miedo. Te observé volar de felicidad, y le dije al viento que cuando durmieras te soplara al oído mis palabras, le dije que te dijera que te deseaba que fueras feliz, porque te había amado. Que no te preocuparas, que yo haría mi vida. Que siempre estarías en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Draco, ame nuestros momentos, y te ame por estar en esos momentos. Te ame por construir esos momentos.

Solo una cosa puedo decirte. Ahora con estas palabras en frente mió me doy cuenta que mi corazón palpita acelerado, que mi cara dibuja una sonrisa cuando me acuerdo de ti. Te amo Draco. Quiero y necesito que seas feliz.

Desde Paris.

Siempre tuya

Hermione

Draco arrugo el papel, se paro, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba la pelirroja y dijo convencido, mas convencido de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Ginny, te quiero

-yo también mi amor, sucede algo?

-si, debo irme a Paris. No creo que regrese. Debo buscar a alguien. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ofrecerte mi amor. Le corresponde a otra persona. No me busques, cuídate y busca a alguien que te ame, yo no puedo amarte. Perdóname.

Dicho esto tomo su abrigo y salio, decidido a ser feliz. Decidido a buscar a la única mujer que había amado.

* * *

Y?? que les parecio?

bueno, despues de esto les aseguro que seguire actualizando las demas historias, lo prometo

reviews porfis

gracias

anna


End file.
